phantom_doctrinefandomcom-20200223-history
Technology Tree
This page lists what technologies (workshop upgrades, items drops, manufacturing blueprints, trade contracts, compounds) are unlocked by what campaign events. Spoilers below! In chapter 3 (to split further) Weapons: * Frech DAO * B76 * .45 - no trade * .38 * Cobra * Wembley - no trade * VZ 61 * Estrella * GAL * M10 * M12 - no trade * AK * BM * M16 * TKB * G3 - no trade * Sparrow * LMG 26 * RP-4 * MG51 - no trade * Model 870 * MU-255 * Semi 12 - no trade * SV-63 Weapons mods: * Serrated Ammo * Bonecrushers * Hexagonal Barrel * Cut-rifled Hexagonal Barrel - no trade * Compact Follower * Pistol Suppressor Armor: * Bulletproof Vest * Heavy Vest - no trade * Light Armor * Light Armor mk2 * Medium Armor * Heavy Armor * Heavy Armor mk2 Tactical Items: * Proximity mine - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * Frag Grenade * Gas Grenade - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * Blister Gas Bomb - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * First Aid Kit * Stimpack - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * Booster Manufacturing blueprints: * Flashbang * Lockpicks * Smoke Grenade * Decoy * Smoke Screen * Rimfire Suppressor * Sniper (silenced) * Riot Slugs * Poison Gas Cloud * Subsonic Ammo * Sniper (loud) Training: * Contact Tactics * Urban Operations * Basic Firearms Drill * Fire and Movement Tactics * Covert Operations * Intermediate Firearms Drill * Rapid Dominance Tactics * Night Operations * Advanced Firearms Drill Compounds: * AMPEA * BMA * Bolasterone * Danazol * DXAMPEA * EPO * Gonadorelin Completion of objective "Recover Beholder tech from the location provided by Tai-Pai (Assault)" This begins Chapter 4. Weapons: * PM63 * EIW * AMR Weapons mods: * Octagonal Barrel * Titanium Firing Pin Armor drops: * Bulletproof Vest mk2 * Medium Armor mk2 Tactical Items: * Cluster Bomb * Low Noise Mine Trade contracts: * .45 * M12 * G3 * Cut-rifled Hexagonal Barrel * Heavy Vest * Evacuation Chopper Manufacturing blueprints: * Grenade Launcher * Rifle Suppressor Workshop upgrades: * Stakeout Equipment - Unlocks the Stakeout job, revealing all enemy activity starting from a given Cell. * Marquis Device - One more Signal Analysis job slot. * Forger Expansion II - One more counterfeiting job slot at the Forger. * Conversion Technology - Unlocks the Conversion treatment at the MKULTRA facility. * Major Workshop Expansion - Two more crafting slots at the Workshop. * Original Document Paper - New identities are cheaper. * Major MKULTRA Expansion - Two more MKULTRA slots. * Control Phrase Improvements - Control Phrase costs less time and money. * Faraday Cages in Holding Cells - Reduces the Danger buildup for holding enemy Agents in the HQ. * Better Background Checks - Reduces Danger penalty for hiring new Agents. Requires Faraday Cages in Holding Cells. Training: * Shock Tactics * Warzone Operations Compounds: * Ralofixene * TST * "Remove All" Other: * after later objectives: 3 agents to hire for $10 (who won't be replaced by new agents becoming available to hire) Completion of objective "Investigate the file about Operation Northstar" Weapons: * TT * MG60 Weapons mods: * Shotgun Suppressor * Rubberized Floorplate * Tranquillizer Darts Armor drops: * Juggernaut Armor Tactical Items: * none Trade contracts: * Low Noise Mine * Semi 12 * Cluster Bomb * Heavy Armor mk2 * MG51 * Wembley * Octagonal Barrel * Titanium Firing Pin Manufacturing blueprints: * Neurotoxin * CS Grenade Workshop upgrades: * Inconspicuous Identities - Agents lose Heat faster. * Saboteur Conditioning Technology - Unlocks the Saboteur treatment at the MKULTRA. * Thorough Recon - Allows an additional Agent to wear disguise. * Misdirection Filtering - Reduces the amount of false positives on the World Map. * Improved Real Estate Contacts - More max hideout candidates. * Better Field Comms - Increases the starting amount of Support Command Points during tactical missions. * Improved Informer Search - Informers are discovered more frequently. * Infirmary Expansion - One more Infirmary slot. * Improved Locator Antennae - Locator Implant costs less time and money. * Miniaturized Abdomen Explosives - Mason Gambit costs less time and money. * Saboteur Conditioning Improvements - Saboteur treatment costs less time and money. Requires Saboteur Conditioning Technology. Training: * Specialist Firearms Drill Compounds: * Cyclofenil * Argoxy * Formerbolone * DHEA Completion of objective "Sabotage Soviet comm array to prevent KAL-007 shootdown (Assault enemy job in Sakhalin)" This begins chapter 5. Weapons: * AUG * CAWS Weapons mods: * Toxic Ammo * Speedloader * Mercury Bullets * Button-rifled Octagonal Barrel Armor drops: * Tactical Items: * Proximity Mine Trade contracts: * Medium Armor mk2 * Bulletproof Vest mk2 * Tranquillizer Darts * EIW * PPK * Stimpak * Gas Grenade * Shotgun Suppressor * AMR * Rubberized Floorplate * PM63 * Painkillers Manufacturing blueprints: * Blister Gas Bomb * Expanding Bullets Workshop upgrades: * Hideout Camouflage II - Reduces the impact of Enemy Recon in proximity to the HQ. * Optimized Cashflow - Increases passive income. * Crew Quarters Expansion - Increases the Agent limit. * Transportation Network II - Increased travel speed. * Improved Negotiations Methodology - Reduces the time it takes an Informer to reveal secret documents. * Body Engineering Expansion III - One more Body Engineering slot. * Solid Background Checks - Reduces Danger penalty for hiring new Agents. * Optimized Interrogation Techniques - Interrogation costs less time and money. * Hideout Radio Listening Post - Maximum Danger increased, effectively reducing the risk of raids and related losses. Requires Solid Background Checks. Training: * Skirmish Tactics Compounds: * AMPK * Bolandiol * FGF * THG Completion of objective "Investigate the Broadsword file" Weapons: * Weapons mods: * Armor drops: * Tactical Items: * Trade contracts: * Manufacturing blueprints: * Workshop upgrades: * Signal Triangulation Device - Two more Signal Analysis job slots. Training: * Compounds: *